What The Warrior Cats Really Do On Saturday Nights
by xUltimate-Dark-Angelx
Summary: What the ThunderClan warriors really do on Saturday nights at their camp...REVEALED. **Warning: May contain certain parts of randomness**


Yay! So, this is a parody/humour story, as you probably noticed, about what the warrior cats REALLY DO on Saturday nights in the ThunderClan camp. Hmm...curious?

Disclaimer:  
I do not, in any way, own the Warriors series, the Smurfs, or the songs used/violated in this fanfic.  
Said songs (the originals) are:

_The Llama Song - ???  
Breaking Free - HSM_ (yeah, sorry for that...3:)_  
Glamorous - Fergie  
Milkshake - Kelis  
Caramelldansen - Caramell _(although I just used the name of the song and didn't violate it. o:)

So yah. ENJOY. :D

* * *

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENS ON WEEKEND NIGHTS AT THE THUNDERCLAN CAMP**

_Firestar peeked out of the camp entrance quickly, searching for spying Twolegs who might write stories about what his clan was about to do - a thing they did every Saturday night.  
"All clear, GO GO GO!" he meowed to Brightheart and Sandstorm, who shuffled across to the middle of the clearing, carrying a huge amplifier. Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw then plugged the karaoke machine they had been carrying into the amplifier. Jaypaw tripped over the wires a few times. Then Leafpool and Squirrelflight attached the karaoke machine into the TV and it was all set up.  
Firestar took the mic and waited until his clan gathered._

Screaming through the microphone, Firestar...screamed..."WHO'S UP FIRST?"

Graystripe leapt to his paws.

"ME ME ME ME ME!! DUO PLEASE!!" he yelled, waving his paw about.  
"Which which she-cat, Silverstream or Millie?" Firestar asked hesitantly, having heard Graystripe's singing before.  
A random cat from the crowd threw a rock at Firestar's head, saying something about Silverstream being dead.

"SHE IS?! OH MY GOSH!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Firestar demanded, even though he knew Silverstream had died GAZILLIONS of moons ago and was just stalling.

Graystripe hurried up to the machine and selected a song, yelling all too loudly "JUST LET ME SING WITH MILLIE, DANGIT!"

__

Meanwhile, far, far away, a Twoleg awoke with a start.  
"..D-did...did someone just say my name...?" she asked herself, staring out of the window. "...Naaah!"  
And she went back to sleep. **(A/N: Millie is my real name, so yeah. xDD)**

Graystripe began to sing really really badly.  
"We're singing, yowling, there's not a note in StarClan that we can't reach!"

And...oh shizz, Millie joined in (also singing very badly).

" If we're trying, so we're breaking free..."  
" You know the clan can heeeaaarrr ussss, in a way that's different than how we sound!"  
" Creating noise between us, 'til we're seperate yowls!"  
" But your singing, it gives me strength, strength to believe..."  
"WE'RE BREAKING FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Before they could continue any further from the deathly chorus, Cloudtail clamped his paws over his ears and yowled over the...music. "TURN THAT THING OFF!"

Firestar was close to fainting, but he fumbled for the 'STOP' button on the karaoke machine and eventually found the strength to speak.  
"Lovely, lovely...let's give a paw for...um...Graystripe and Millie!"

The half-dead ThunderClan clapped their paws together slowly, and muttered a very sarcastic 'yay'.

SUDDENLY, a perfect tortoiseshell she-cat called perfectly down from StarClan, perfectly unharmed by the ear-splitting noise and floating on perfect wings.  
She pressed the machine perfectly with her perfect paw and selected a song. She began to sing perfectly to 'Mouseshake' by Kelis...such a perfect song.

"My mouseshake brings all the toms to the camp,  
-and so on-"

Firestar, totally eyeing up the perfect she-cat, clapped his paws together. "Let's give it up for Spottedleaf! Whoo!"  
Everybody clapped, except Sandstorm who drew a paw over her throat at Spottedleaf as a sign of death, oblivious to the fact that she was already dead

"GREAT WHO'S NEXT?" Firestar cried, trying to avoid a catfight...in the literal sense of the word.  
"Me, please, please pleaseee!" Ferncloud pleaded, her forepaws pressed together.  
"NO, BIZZNATCH!" Firestar yowled back at her, glaring unmercifully.  
"Excuse me?" Ferncloud asked in a deathly tone of voice. "Me has a chainsaw."  
"Wtf..." the ginger tom mumbled, staring at Ferncloud.  
"That's right, fear me."  
"OKAY FINE. GEEZ."

"If you ain't got no mousies take your broke tail home, if you ain't got no mousies take your broke tail home!  
C-A-T-T-O-R-O-U-S, yeah C-A-T-T-O-R-O-U-S,  
The cattorous, cattorous!" Ferncloud sang after ripping the microphone from Firestar's trembling paws.

The all-of-a-sudden-fully-alive ThunderClan clapped vigorously, yowling cheers of encouragement and praise.

Hollypaw and Lionpaw dived at the mic and seized it from Ferncloud.

"HERE'S A LLAMA THERE'S A LLAMA  
AND ANOTHER LEETLE LLAMA  
FUNNY LLAMA FUZZY LLAMA  
LLAMA LLAMA DUCK  
I WAS ONCE A TREEHOUSE  
I LIVED IN A CAKE  
BUT I NEVER SAW THE WAY THE ORANGE SLAYED THE RAKE  
I WAS ONLY THREE YEARS DEAD  
BUT I TOLD A TALE  
NOW LISTEN LITTLE CHILD  
TO THE SAFETY RAIL!" they sang simultaneously.

All of a sudden, everybody started dancing to Caramelldansen, then the song finished and a random black cat with jade green eyes and a name tag stitched onto it's chest saying 'Ebonyclaw' popped up and yelled "**SMURFS!**"

_And with that, the electronics were turned off, unplugged and hidden away for next Saturday night._

* * *

Um yeah...I'm pretty dang random and weird. A note to any sensitive Warrior Cats who might be reading this: I only violated your personalities and singing voices for the sheer enjoyment of it.  
I didn't mean to offend you, ThunderClan.  
(Btw, I'm Ebonyclaw! Yay! xD)  
**So....REVIEW WHETHER YOU LOVE IT OR LOATHE IT, FOOLS! :D**


End file.
